The Art Show
by hiyall03
Summary: Clary wants to get into an exclusive art school. With Jace by her side, she can get through anything. Right? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

The Art Show: Chapter 1

Background Info: Clary and everyone else is human. No Shadowhunters or Downworlders here.

Clary Fray sat at her desk checking her emails as she does every day. Her desk was a mess. Photos of Simon everywhere, some small drawings of hers on the floor, (more like doodles, her meetings were so boring she didn't really have anything else to do.) and a picture of her and Jac in a little heart frame he had gotten her for valentine's day last week. Herf and Jace had been going out for about a month now. She had met him at a club her and Simon go to all the time called Pandemonium. Clary spent most of her time with Jace these days seeing as she never wanted to go to work. She had been an assistant helping out her favorite designer, Michael Kors, until she realized it wasn't her passion. She wanted to quit but she had a binding contract so Michael decided to put her in a different department. Now she spent all of her days sitting at her desk, responding to emails, and answering her phone. There were only three good things about it. One, she still made the same amount of money as being an assistant. Two, she got to see Jace and Simon more often. Three, she got to spend her hours on the phone doing art at the same time.

As Clary was checking her emails, she came across the one she was hoping to see. An email from the art school she had applied to. Being extremely nervous, she clicked on it and opened it up. Here's what it read.

 _Dear Ms. Fray,_

 _Thank you so much for applying to the Art Institute of California. I am Happy to announce that you are in the running to be a new student here at the AIC. There is one condition that has to be met before we can claim you as a student here. You must enter your artwork in the next upcoming art show. Our critics will be here to take a look at your pieces, so please try and do your best. The three best pieces will be chosen and those students will be attending AIC next fall. Good luck and thanks for submitting your work and application. See you soon!_

 _Betty Comstock_ Dean of admissions _._

Clary stared at her computer screen for a good 15 minutes before her phone rang.

"Hello, Micheal Kors office speaking. How may I help you." Clary said like she has to every time someone calls her on her desk phone.

"I would like to speak to Clary Fray please." the voice on the other end of the line said.

"Jace, not funny. You know you can't call this number every time you want to speak to me at work." Clary said trying to sound stern but you could tell she was holding back laughter.

"Well how else am I supposed to talk to you at work. You never answer your phone unless you're on a lunch break." Clary was about to respond when Jace cut her off. "Anyway, are you ready? Im outside waiting for you."

Being so caught up with work and then finding out the great news from her email. Clary had forgotten all about her date will Jace this evening. She was so excited to tell him the news.

As the waiter led the couple to their table, they sat down and ordered some drinks. Clary order her normal drink, a pina colada, while Jace always ordered something new.

"What do you think I should get?" Jace asked not really paying attention to any of his surroundings, just his drink menu. Clary knew that Jace usually wanted something fun and fancy but she decided on her second favorite drink.

"Red wine" Clary answered. Jace looked at her skeptically. He knew she only ordered red wine on a special occasion. _This couldn't be a special occasion could it? Have I forgotten an anniversary of something?_ Jace thought to himself.

"Jace..." Clary started going off on a tangent about horses. Not paying a lot of attention, Jace stared at Clary as he started remembering the time that they had met. It was at an art auction. Jace had been dragged by Alec to go see a coffee shop that his boyfriend was playing at. Jace decided to slip out during the third song of Magnus's set to go do his guilty pleasure. Art shopping. Most people have guilty pleasures like songs or TV shows, not Jace. He is different from most people his age. The people his age want to be playing baseball, climbing a mountain, or being a movie star. Those were their dream jobs, Jace had always had a different dream. He had always loved art from a very young age. When Alec and Isabelle would go play games like tag or soccer, he would pretend to be sick so he didn't have to play. Once they left to go outside he would then go under his bed and grab his art supplies. He would create beautiful images with macaroni elbows and there was always a little glitter on his artwork. Jace wanted to be an artist. Sadly, one day he tried to draw a picture in his kindergarten class one day. Everyone laughed at him. The boys called his picture girly, the girls said he couldn't draw and he took that in and the messages hurt his feelings. He never drew again. Jace gave up on his dream that day but he knew deep in his heart, he still wanted to do something with art. This is why he is now an art auctioneer. He loved buying pieces for a while. (That was his guilty pleasure.) But when he didn't have the money to do so anymore, he decided to sell some.

This is how Jace and Clary met. Clary loved to go to art auctions on the beach. The paintings mixed with the scenery was bliss. One art auction that she went to, she made Simon tag along. Simon did NOT want to go. He thought that art auctions were a waste of time and money, but that didn't have any effect over Clary.

"Come on Simon. It'll be fun." She smiled. Simon could never resist her smiles.

"Fine, "he grunted.

They stood outside the doors when Simon got a phone call. He looked at Clary and mouthed _It's my mom._ Clary nodded and went inside without SImon. She signed in at the table, grabbed a number, and then sat down. She looked up to see a young man smiling, getting ready to auction off the first piece. He spoke.

"Welcome to the Idris Art Institute. Please find your seats and sit down." He smiled again and said, "My name is Jace Herondale and I will be your auctioneer this evening."

People around her started to whisper. Clary sat there, stunned. In her whole life, she had never seen an auctioneer as young as him. _What did he say his name was?_ Clary thought. _Jack? James? Jacob?_ She would ask him after the show.

 **A/N: What do you think? Do you guys want to read more? This is my first Mortal Instuments FanFic. If you like it please review, I want to know if I should continue. -hiyall03**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wasn't sure how much I wanted to continue this story, but something urged me to write more of it today. I think this chapter will be shorter than the other one. Im not sure. But if you want to read more you have to tell me. Give me some suggestions of stuff for Clace to do on a date** **.**

 **-Hiyall03**

Clary looked across the table, over at her boyfriend. He was sitting in a relaxed position. His hair was all ruffled. Almost like he had nervously been playing with it before she had gotten into his car.

"So, what happened today?" Jace asked.

"Well, I answered the phone for about what felt like a million times." Clary responded. "And…Something else excited happened today."

Jace looked up from his menu, and looked over at Clary.

"I'll tell you after we order." She smirked.

Clary looked at her menu, still smirking, as she looked for something to order. There different selections of steaks, salads, and soups. They all had funny names like iratze salad and Parabatai steak. Clary decided to go with her favorite, Chicken Pad Thai. She looked across the table a Jace, who had put down his menu.

"I think we're ready to order." He said to a waiter passing by their table.

After what seemed like an hour waiting for their food, it arrived. Clary was so hungry, she dove in almost instantly with no hesitation.

"Slow down Fray," Jace said. "Your food's not going anywhere."

"I know," Clary said. I am just really excited!"

"Is this the news you wouldn't tell me about?" Jace asked.

"Maybe," Clary simply responded.

After they ate, and had some conversation about their day, they decided to skip dessert and get some back at Jace's apartment.

Jace lived alone. At one point in time, his brother/best friend Alec lived with him. But, when Alec had started dating Magnus, he had moved into his apartment instead.

As Clary got into the passenger seat of Jace's jet black corvette, she took out her phone and started to text Simon. She realized that it would be a good idea to tell him before she told Jace. I mean, they had only been dating for a month.

Clary: _Hey Si! You'll never guess the email I received today_!

Simon: _Oh, hey Fray. What's up?_

Clary: _Can I call you soon?_

Simon: _Whoa Fray, this seems important. Jace didn't knock you up already did he?_

Clary: _Haha, very funny Si ?. No, I wanted to talk to you about something important. It's about my artistry._

Simon: _Kay. Give me 5 mins and I'll call you._

Clary: _Thx Si, text ya later!_

Clary then turned off her phone and put it back in her purse. She leaned over and turned on the radio.

"I love this song!" Clary exclaimed. She then proceeded to turn up the volume and to Jace's surprise started singing.

"So baby pull me closer in the back seat of your rover"

"That I know you can't afford, bite that tattoo on your shoulder"

"Clary, I love you, but never sing again. Please," Jace proclaimed

At first Clary took a little offence, even though she knew she couldn't sing. But, she then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jace asked, clueless

"Well, before I was a little mad," Jace's face went blank. He didn't want to hurt Clary's feelings.

"But," Clary said reassuring him "that was the first time you ever told me you loved me." Clary said. Speaking so truthfully that Jace literally stopped the car in the middle of the road. Jace took his hands off the wheel and stared at her. Luckily for them, there were not a lot of cars on the road at that particular moment.

"Well, it's true Clary," Jace said staring into her eyes. "I know it might be a little early in our relationship to say so, but I do love you."

"I love you too Jace." She leaned over and pressed her lips lustful against Jace's. They stay like that for about a minute before Jace stopped the kiss and looks up. Clary groaned.

"Clary we can continue this in literally 100 ft. My apartment is right there." He whispers, not wanting to break up the moment. He then guested over to his apartment. They continued to drive the last 100 ft until they reached the door. The moment that they stepped out Clary got a phone call from Simon. Crap she murmured. She looked over at Jace.

"Hey Jace, you go inside. I'll go inside in a moment."

"Kay babe," Jace said with a wink. Clary giggled.

"Hey Simon," Clary said answering the phone

"Hey Clary, what's so important that you needed to talk to me about right away?" Simon asked, wasting no time.

"Well, someone's an eager beaver." Clary said

"Sorry Clary," Simon responds "I'm with the band right now. We're coming up with new band names." "Yes Eric, Dead Sneaker Rat is a fine name." Simon shouted sounding annoyed.

Clary giggled, I just wanted to tell you about an email I received at work today." "I have known you longer than Jace so I only thought it was fair that I told you first." Clary said.

"Well that's very nice of you Clary, but the suspense is killing me now." Clary giggled again at Simon's almost sincere moment.

"Fine, I'll tell you." Clary said as she finished up laughing. Clary them proceeded to tell Simon about the email she received and how she needed to submit her work into an art show to be able to get into the art school.

"That's so awesome Clary! You're gonna get in for sure." Simon said reassuringly. "And lucky for you, your boyfriend just happens to be an art auctioneer. When you tell Jace, he is first gonna freak and then start giving you ideas on what to paint. Since he knows what sells."

"Yeah your right. But, i'm not going to let Jace tell me what to paint. That has to be my idea."

"True," Simon said. "Alright Clary, I have to go. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Okay, bye!" Clary hung up her phone. She put it back in her bag and went upstairs to go tell Jace.

 **A/N: What did you think? Get ready for a plot twist! -Hiyall03**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry that it was been so long since I have updated. I've had a lot going on these past couple of months. This chapter is also really short and im sorry for that too. I have a main idea, but writting the bits and pices to get there is hard. It's even harder when your juggling school work. (Yes, it is May 24th, we don't get out of school until June 23rd this year!) Thanks so much for bearing with me, and I hope you like this really short chapter. -Hiyall03**

"Hey Jace!" Clary said as she walked into Jace's apartment.

Jace was sprawled on the couch, and Clary could hear a faint sound that sounded like a kiss. She walked around to the other side of the couch to see Jace locking lips with one of her best friends Maia. Clary stood and stared a she watched Maia tug a Jace's hair. She screamed. She screamed so loudly that her throat hurt. She screamed and screamed, and when Maia stopped, she looked at Jace. He looked like a ghost. She had been so happy a moment ago, but now. All she wanted to do was cuddle up at home and paint.

Once Clary got home, she ran up to her mom's studio and shut the door. Clary yanked her phone out of her coat pocket. She had 16 messages. One from Simon and 15 from Jace. How disgusted she was to think about him right now. She grasped on to her phone as tight as she could and threw it against the wall. Clary watched as the phone shattered into a million pieces. _One less thing to deal with_ she thought. Clary searched for her paints and paint brushes and grabbed the sweater Jace had gotten her on their third date, She ripped the sleeve off and tied it around her eyes.

She picked up the paintbrush and started painting. The more anger she felt against Jace, the faster her strokes were on the on the canvas. When she felt like she was done, she took the painting and wrapped it in bubble wrap. She wasn't ready to see what she had created, so she made the decision to keep her blindfold on. When she was done she set the painting aside. She looked around the room and saw her broken phone. _Shit,_ Clary thought. _My mom is going to be pissed._

As Clary walked downstairs, tears came to her eyes. She tried to avoid her mother and crept into the kitchen. Clary had a two floor townhouse that she shared with her mother. She had decided to take a year off to focus on her job and agreed that she would get her own place after the year had ended.

"How was work?" her mother asked from the living room. "Fine," she sniffled.

"Clary, baby…what's wrong? Her mother asked, standing up from the couch.

"Nothing mom," Clary responded, trying to sound happy.

"I don't believe you, but if you don't want to talk about it that's fine. Go ahead and break your own mother's heart. I'll be painting away my feelings in the studio if you need me." Her mother said dramatizing the entire situation.

"WAIT!" Clary shouted. She knew that if her mother went upstairs, she would see the mess Clary had made. She had to think of something fast. "Actually mom, I do have something to tell you." Clary thought of quickly. "I got a email today from the art school I applied too."

Her mom's face stood still. Clary was watching very carefully, trying to decide if she wanted to mess with her mother or not. _Ehhh I already made her mad,_ Clary thought. _Maybe I should Just tell her the good news._

"Well are you gonna tell me what it said? Or do I have to guess?" Her mother asked sarcastically.

"Oh right, sorry," Clary responded. "At work today I received an email from the Dean saying that I was one of many selected people who could get in. Although the process to getting in is not so easy." Clary said.

"That's great honey," her mother praised. "How does the selection process work?"

"Well, I need to paint a picture between now and the show. It will then be put into a gallery show for the evening and while we get to walk around, so do judges." Clary answered. "My guess is they want to see how their future students will react in the real world." she added.

"That was very insightful of you Clary." Her mom said. "Well it's time for me to go meet Luke. I have to grab something from upstairs and I will be right down."

"Mom, you're not going in the studio are you?" asked Clary.

"Yeah… Why? her mother responded with a puzzled look on her face.

"Ummm, I was painting a picture upstairs and I wrapped it up and put it somewhere. It might be near the one that Luke needs, so i'll go get it." Clary retorted.

"Thanks baby girl," her mom responded. "Wait, how did you know I was going to grab a painting? Clary's mom said her voice getting stern.

"Ummm lucky guess." Clary said. Clary then proceeded to fly up the flight of stairs, grab the only other wrapped painting in the studio that wasn't hers and bring it back down to her mom.

"There," she panted.

"Thanks Clary," see you later. And just like that, her mother had left.

 **A/N: Woah, Jace and a girl who is NOT Clary?! How shocking. I hope you liked the little chat between Clary and her mom. Jace might be able to explain himself next chapter. We will see. Please review! - Hiyall03**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey look, a chapter!**

Clary ran up to the studio, got down on her hands and knees and began to cry. She picked up the pieces of the smashed phone and sobbed.

She got up, brushed herself off, and grabbed a bag to put her broken phone into. She grabbed her keys from the counter and went to the closest place she could think of. Magnus's house. Magnus owned a cell phone company called **Bane and Co.** As she approached his door, she hesitated. Even though Magnus knew her well, he didn't like it when customers just showed up at his door. She buzzed at his apartment number…

"Hello?" Magnus asked.

"Hi Magnus, it's Clary" Clary said

"Oh, hi biscuit, come on in."

Clary walked in through the door, and climbed the stairs to the fifth floor. She knocked on his door and waited. Magnus walked to open the door.

"Clary!" He said with excitement. But, when Magnus saw her tear stained face, his smile turned into a frown. "Oh Clary," Magnus took her into a hug. "What's wrong?"

"I need a favor Magnus." Clary said, trying to dry her face.

"Anything for you biscuit. What's wrong with your phone?" Magnus asked.

Clary held up what was left of her phone and handed it to Magnus. He took the pieces and set them down on the table in front of him.

"Clary, I would love to know what happened but being the kind person I am, I'll leave the decision up to you." Magnus said. He always talked like he was older than he actually was.

"Well, I would be happy to tell you _after_ you fix my phone" Clary said.

Magnus took the phone and headed into a room that looked like an office. After what seemed like 5 minutes, Magnus came back into the room and handed her a new phone.

"I transferred the memory card from your old phone to this one" Magnus said.

"Wow Magnus, you're like a wizard" Clary smiled.

"Now, do you want to tell me why your phone was in a million pieces? Or, would you like me to guess?" Magnus asked sinking down into his armchair. Clary then proceeded to explain Jace with Maia. How she got mad and broke her phone. And how she painted a picture of something and she has no idea what it is. They continued to talk for a little while longer.

"Clary, thank you so much for coming over, but Alec is coming over later and…" Magnus's voice tralied off.

"Say no more!" Clary got up from her seat and started walking towards the door.

"Thanks again for stopping by Clary. I would love to come over sometime and see your pieces."

"How about tomorrow?" Clary asked. She had plans with Jace tomorrow, but she definitely did not want to see him. Noting a hint of sadness in her eyes, Magnus responded with "sure" and with that, Clary had left.

* * *

As Clary walked down the street, she came to a park bench under a shady tree and sat down. She reached into her bag and pulled out her sketch book. She never went anywhere without it. She sat down and started to sketch whatever came into her mind. At first, it was just a picture of what she saw in front of her. Then, she started to add in some weird creatures that popped into her head. Some were big and scary, while others were thin and wispy. Almost like ghosts. It reminded her of something she may have seen in a manga somewhere. She heard a honk from the side of the road that snapped her out of the gaze she was in.

"Yo Fray," Simon yelled from his van.

"By the angel Simon," Clary practically yelled as Simon walked up to her. "You scared me".

"Sorry," Simon said shrugging as he sat down next to her on the bench. "You okay?"

Clary was questioning whether or not to tell Simon about what had happened.

 _He's your best friend._ Her internal monologue said. _There's no reason not to tell him. He would probably tell you too if he had a problem._

"No actually, I'm not ok," Clary said. She explained what had happened with Jace.

"Well, I think that Jace is an asshole." Simon said after Clary was done. "But, if I were in your shoes, I would give him a chance. I know what he did was wrong, but it's the least you can do."

Clary thought about it for a second.

"Alright," she said. "I'll do it".

 **A/N: Sorry that this is so short. I wanted to get a chapter up today and this is all I could think of. I have a MAJOR case of writers block. Sorry for any spelling mistake. -Hiyall03**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in a REALLY long time. I've been very stuck with this story. I know how I want it to end, it's getting there that's the** **problem** **. I hope you enjoy this really short chapter. Also check out my Sizzy One-Shots. I might do a one shot for Cecily and Gabriel because I'm really into their relationship right now for some reason!**

Chapter 5

Clary stood nervously outside of Jace's apartment door. She was pacing back and forth wondering what she would say to him. She was about to knock when suddenly, the door opened.

"Clary!" Jace said a little to eagerly as he opened the door. "Ummm… what are you doing here? No that I'm not happy to see you I just wasn't expecting you to…"

"Show up?" Clary finished for him.

"Yeah, that" Jace responded.

"Well Simon said I should give you a chance to explain yourself" Clary said inviting herself into his apartment. The first thing her eyes went to was the spot where she had seen Jace and Maia on the couch.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I might have to thank the nerd" Jace said in a kind of laughing tone. He followed Clary's gaze to the couch before he looked back into her eyes. Oh her eyes. Jace could stare at those beauties all day. Sadly, he did not have the time right now. "Thanks for giving me a chance to explain myself Clare. First off I just want to say that what you witnessed was not planned. I'm still not really sure how Maia got into my apartment in the first place. When I came up and unlocked the door, she was standing by the couch. She came up to me, dragged me down onto the couch and pinned my arms down. I quickly asked her what she was doing as she put a finger on my lips. I tried to fight off her grip but she has werewolf strength and had such a tight grip. I never expected her to do something like that so I wasn't prepared with any attack moves since she caught me off guard. Then, as you walked in, she smiled and kissed her mouth to mine. It was almost like she was waiting for you or something. Luckily, she was distracted by you so I was able to push her off. I really should be thanking you for saving me from a worser fate. I screamed at her to get out and she did. I haven't seen her since. I was hoping to talk to you but you wouldn't answer any of my calls so…" His voice trailed off.

Clary didn't know what to say. On the one hand, she was still super aggravated, but on the other hand, she realized that it wasn't his fault

Jace grabbed her arms by her wrists.

"Hey, look at me," he mused. He took one hand from her wrist and put it under her chin, pulling it up to be level with his.

"I love you, okay. Nothing is ever gonna change that. Even though we just started dating, I can feel that's have something special. I've never felt this way about anyone else. There's just something about you Clary Fray that makes me want to declare my love for you by shouting to the world." Jace let go of Clary's other wrist.

Clary stood still. Thinking over his words, she leaned in and kissed him. The kids was like nothing they had ever shared before. _God I missed him_ Clary thought as she pulled back, looking a Jace who couldn't take his eyes off of hers. "Why don't you do it then?" Clary asked.

Jace's expression changed into a confused one. "What?" He asked.

"Shout that you love me to the world," She said with a smirk. Jace grinned, took her hand and lead her out the door. They walked to the top of Jace's apartment complex's roof.


End file.
